


Everything Changes

by MathiasWhitehouse



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasWhitehouse/pseuds/MathiasWhitehouse
Summary: When Ryan is cornered by the East High Wildcats and pressured into helping them rehearse for the Talent show, what happens when he turns them down? When he finds the East High Primo boy alone after another unkept promise. The events that follow will change his life forever. With the future moving in quickly what will Troy and Ryan do to secure theirs?





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a short oneshot but as you can tell, my laptop ran away with my mind...

**Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters nor the scenery which you could recognise, the only thing I take credit for is the plot. I do not own, nor claim any ownership to the song either all credit goes to the songwriters and producers.**

**Word Count: 18,354**

He really didn’t feel like being here right at this moment, he doesn’t have to ‘spy’ on the staff members anymore, not now that his sister had dropped him, left him alone after everything. He didn’t like how she is treating Troy, how she has taken _their_ safe haven, _their_ territory and turned it into her own.

He didn’t want to be here, not like this. Not surrounded by this group of people. Not with the people who had, for all intent and purposes, made conspiratorial jabs and whispered insults at his sister and himself all throughout the lead up to the Winter Musical. Not with the people who turned their taunts on Troy Bolton, their team captain and leader simply for his willingness to speak to him and for wanting to develop some form of friendship with himself during the production.

The people who are always spouting spiels about sticking together and working as a team, supporting each other through their choices, through thick and thin and yet, it was those same people who had turned their back on their best friend when he had needed them the most, when he had stopped acting according to their expectations of him.

He tries not to outwardly glare at the hand Gabriella places on his shoulder as if trying to hold him in place, trying to not show just how angry he is at them for what he had overheard them doing. He ignores her large, brown, pleading eyes as she attempts to stare him down, to make him cave to her wants. He ignores the rest of the Wildcats looking at him with equally expectant expressions.

Now having an idea of what Troy must have been feeling when they had cornered him the other day trying to convince him to do the Talent Show, all those expectant stares feeling as if they are staring into your very soul as they heap the pressure up, trying to force him back into their moulds.

Not that Troy did. Neither is he going to.

“I know what you can do, Ryan. So, why not do it for us?”

Ryan tries not to flinch at the false innocence he can see in the manipulative girl’s face. She is virtually asking him the impossible. Asking him to turn his back on his closest companion, his best friend, his twin sister. Although, Sharpey isn’t topping his list of favourite people right now and she did leave him high and dry for this years’ upcoming talent show but she is still his sister. The person who has been there for him since the beginning.

They have absolutely no right to ask such a thing of him.

Especially when they are, most likely, going to ditch him as soon as he has given them what they want, until he is no longer useful to them.

“No, thank you.”

His voice unwavering as he subtly shakes the offending appendix off his shoulder making sure to take a small step back as he sees the pleading gazes turn to steely glares. A personal slight against them he is sure.

A shuddering of fear spikes through his spine, his mind unwillingly casting back to when he received a few beatings from some of the same basketball players now standing before him for being the ‘Theatre King’ or for the simple fact of being related to Sharpey.

“Come on, Ryan. It’s not like you owe anything to Sharpey. She’s the one that left you all on your own. Replaced you with Troy, so why not help us out a little? You know you won’t get another chance to showcase your skills.”

Gabriella states with such certainty, such clarity that Ryan can’t help but sense a sinking feeling in his chest, knowing that he will, most likely, stay in Sharpey’s shadow, stay as her queer, flamboyant accessory. Her ‘Poodle.’

Ryan watches as she makes to step towards him, his muscles stiffening slightly. He shoves his hands deep into his pockets trying to look casual, nonchalant as he gazes over the congregation of classmates before taking another cautious step backwards, skirting the girl’s reach.

“Thank you for the offer, but I must decline. I am sure I can work things out for myself and don’t want to be used simply for my talents.”

A muttering of discontent runs through the crowd before him as he takes yet another step back trying to keep as much distance between himself and the disappointed Wildcats. He watches wearily as Chad Danforth, supposed best friend and honorary brother of Troy Bolton, takes a threatening step forward. His voice deep and rumbling with malice.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ryan doesn’t answer, simply turning his back and begins to make his way towards the changing rooms just down the way hoping for a safe place to sit and wait. He would rather not reacquaint his face, nor any other part of himself, with the fists of Chad Danforth.

Gabriella’s words whirl through his mind, leaving a cold, empty feeling in his chest as he sits down upon a bench in the members only locker room, trying to ignore the sour taste in his mouth. The girl having unknowingly, or knowingly, his one of his many insecurities.

Yet, he is certain that he made the right decision.

If they were so willing to shun Troy, Primo boy of East High, star player and Captain of the basketball team just because he decided to be proactive when it comes to his future, because he is focusing on the scholarship which is going to set up his beginnings. The it would be that much easier to disregard Ryan, himself, after the talent show as well. Especially seen as it was Troy who managed to convince Mr Fulton, stressed out, high-strung manager of Lave Springs Country Club to hire all of them in the first place.

-

The staff game had ended a few minutes ago, the Wildcats having won if the cheers and chants he heard was an indication and just as Ryan had predicted, Troy, loyal to a fault comes running across the fields towards the softball pitch, throwing a baseball jersey over his head as he goes.

He watches from the shadows as Troy comes to a halt, his shoulders slumping at the deserted field before him, his body drooping as he all but collapses against the metal fencing when he finds his friends absent. The movement causing the sounds of clinging metal echoes through the air.

Ryan watches in worried silence as Troy slams his fist into the dirt floor when he slides down to his knees, once, twice, thrice. No doubt causing significant bruising to his knuckles. He takes this as his cue to approach the distressed team, his heart aching at the self-loathing rolling from Troy’s body in waves. He ignores his mind telling him to turn away, to leave the boy alone.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Voice barely above a whisper, afraid that the teen will ignore him in favour of his own whirling thoughts, not wanting to open up to him. Even though had talked many times and hung out during the rehearsals of ‘Twinkle Town’ they were by no means, what people would call, friends.

Troy jumps, his head shooting upwards, not having noticed the approaching teen, his eyes portraying the dismay and self-loathing he is feeling as his ocean-blue eyes meet Ryan’s sky-blue ones. His shoulders slumping in what Ryan hopes is relief when he finds the other boy standing above him with heart-stopping concern shining in his gaze.

“Oh, hey Ryan. Yea, I was just…”

Trailing off Troy lifts his uninjured hand to his hair, tugging furiously clearly frustrated with himself even as his cheeks burn with embarrassment for being caught in such a vulnerable position. An action Ryan finds heart-wrenchingly adorable. He averts his gaze, his entire posture screaming of hopelessness which makes Ryan’s insides clench painfully, saddened by the drastic change in the usually cheerful teen.

“Looking for your friends?”

Ryan finishes for him gently, his voice soft and warm as he crouches down on the floor in front of the other boy. He places a hesitant hand on Troy’s shoulder in comfort, trying not to show his trepidation as his thoughts whirl around thinking that Troy wouldn’t want to accept any form of comfort from Sharpey’s lapdog.

Though his anxieties are unwarranted when Troy leans into his touch, some of the tension leaking from his strained muscles pulling a small smile from Ryan.

“Yeah. I promised them that I would play in the staff Baseball game but…”

He sighs, dragging his hand through his already mussed hair, it comes away slick from the small layer of sweat still covering him from his, no doubt, extensive practice with the college guys from the University of Albuquerque earlier that day.

Shifting his weight slightly, Ryan lets his eyes travel down the length of Troy’s hunched form his eyes filling with sadness. A sadness which is reflected in the other boy’s eyes, something which stirs his previous anger at the other Wildcats, Troy’s _teammates_ , for leaving their friend in such a state.

“Don’t worry so much about it. You are trying to secure yourself a good future. Everyone has their own to plan and it is full of uncharted waters, especially with several people all aiming for the same goals. I think it is good that you are fighting for what you want.”

 “That’s just the thing…”

Troy begins, chewing his bottom lip between his teeth as he hesitates, his thoughts weighting on his mind trying to size up the benefits of opening himself up to the boy sitting across from himself.

“I don’t know if that is what I want to do anymore. I have always played basketball because it was what my dad always expected me to do. He always pushed me to be the best and it’s all he focused on, I just don’t know if I want to continue with it now.”

He confesses slowly, his eyes closing as if ashamed of his true feelings on the matter; as if he fears what Ryan, a boy he hardly knows, would think of him now that his most well-guarded secret is out in the open for the other to pick apart and judge.

But Ryan doesn’t judge him. He simply smiles softly despite Troy not being able to see and squeezes the other boy’s shoulder in reassurance. Trying to tell him that it’s all right to think like that, to be unsure of where his future is heading because he is a teenager simply trying to find out who he truly is.

“I think… it depends on what you feel is right in your heart. If you are only doing basketball and trying for this scholarship because it is what your dad and everyone else thinks you should do, then is it really for you? What would you feel like a few years down the line? Would you regret not going for something you want to do?”

Ryan replies carefully, wisely. Wondering what exactly caused Troy Bolton, revered star player to rethink his entire future, to consider giving up basketball and ponder his life choices even as he fights to keep his friends close, his girlfriend happy, placate his dad and Sharpey all while trying to gain a scholarship he is not even sure he wants.

“I don’t think I want to continue basketball to be honest. Since the Winter Musical I have been pondering on following in your footsteps, Ryan. Trying out for a Drama, acting, or singing scholarship instead. I found that I really enjoy performing and I feel really comfortable on stage even if I am not the best dancer. I am not entirely sure though. What if, like you said, I regret it in the future? What would my dad think or do if I told him that I didn’t want to play anymore?”

Troy opens his eyes slowly, looking up into Ryan’s sorrowful gaze, his own swimming with uncertainty almost as if he were begging Ryan to save him from drowning in his own emotions and feelings. He slowly lifts a shaking hand up to grip hold of the one still resting on his shoulder, the warmth helping to calm himself, ground him. Holding onto it as if it’s his only lifeline.

Ryan smiles warmly at the uncertain teen, the expression making him look much younger as he squeezes his shoulder offering him strength.

“I think that is something only you can decide. If your dad doesn’t consider your own feelings in the matter and doesn’t support you then, no matter what is said, it is not your fault. You shouldn’t continue to do things simply to please those around you. If you believe that you are destined for something other than basketball, then I say go for it.”

Troy stays silent, his eyes glazing over as he ponders Ryan’s words feeling himself relax as he knows now that no matter what he decides to do he will have the other teen’s full support. Though not really understanding exactly why Ryan is going so far to calm him down, to reassure him that he does have control over his own future despite what those around him say about it.

“I know everyone thinks of me as ‘Sharpey’s poodle,’ her loyal lave to do her bidding but I can understand what you are going through, some of it at least.”

Ryan whispers, taking Troy’s silence for something else making Troy snap back into reality eyes wide with surprise and compassion.

“Not everyone thinks that about you Ryan… I certainly don’t. You have helped me so much. During the Winter Musical, rehearsals, handling Sharpey, and even today. I know for a fact that that is not something your sister would ever do.”

The corners of Troy’s lips quirk up into the starting of a smile, his eyes regaining some of their usual sparkle as Ryan inwardly cheers knowing that he is at least helping the other in some way, despite his less than stellar experience with social interactions.

He knows that many people think he is just as popular as his sister, just as spoilt and demanding when it comes to things he wants but its not the case. He is always in her shadow, always being made to follow behind her, forgotten until someone needs his directory or chorographical skills.

“Listen, I’ll tell you a secret.”

Ryan states, shifting his weight as he rests fully on his knees, ignoring his background thoughts complaining about the stains he is likely going to have on his designer trousers after this. He waits patiently until Troy lifts his gaze back to his own, his eyes confused but holding a hint of some elusive emotion Ryan can’t quite place.

“I used to play baseball. Little league, Rhode Island, Junior championship. I played for my dad, he was so excited when he led me onto the pitch every game. His eyes would light up with pride every time I would hit a home run or every time I pitched a perfect ball. I didn’t want to disappoint him. But in the end, I figured out that I didn’t really like playing, even though I was good. I only did it because I wanted my dad to be proud of me for something. It made me miserable.”

Ryan looks down at his lap, sitting down heavily on his feet as he shuffles closer to Troy, never having told anyone, not even his own sister, why he had decided to quit baseball even before they had moved to a new city. He feels Troy squeeze his hand gently and smiles a little, feeling himself relax as he meets the other reassuring gaze.

He could find no judgement.

“My dad was so disappointed with me. I hated it. I knew that it was my fault, but I didn’t like the idea of continuing something I wasn’t happy with just to please my dad, so I quit. Threw my mit on the ground and never looked back. I took up dance lessons and threw myself into my acting and choreography.”

Ryan finishes with a wistful sigh, releasing tension in his body that he hadn’t realised he had been holding onto, that had been building up as he feels another squeeze on his hand, looking up he sees Troy smiling softly at him, highlighting a small dimple in his right cheek which Ryan finds oddly endearing. His eyes glittering with their usual cheerfulness.

“Thank you for trusting me with this, Ryan. I just can’t help but think that everyone is right though, they are all saying how I am a completely different person; that they don’t recognise me anymore. Does focusing on my scholarship, on my future really make me such a bad person?”

He questions, his shoulders slumping once again as his mind seems to go back over all of the conversations he has held with his friends and parents over the past few weeks. His eyes glazing over and filling with such s deep melancholy that makes Ryan’s heart clench and ache in his chest as does the change in topic.

Ryan drops his hand from Troy’s shoulder, shifting his weight into a more comfortable position as he slowly, carefully rests his hand on top of the other’s injured one, gently caressing the appendix resting on Troy’s lap. He hates hearing the bitterness which creeps into Troy’s voice as he speaks about his friends; about his teammates, wanting to wipe away all the hurt the other boy is feeling.

“Of course, they are not! Yes, you may be slightly different then before summer started but why does that have to be a negative thing? Maybe you have just grown up. Maybe you are just facing up to your responsibilities. You are not a bad person, Troy no matter what anyone else says, you are a sweet, caring guy, kind and compassionate. That hasn’t changed.”

“You really think so?”

His voice is uncertain, wavering as his eyes turn distant almost begging as tears well up in their corners. Willing himself to believe Ryan’s words, to toss away the hurtful words his teammates have shouted at him and all the things they have accused him of, to forget the heartache they have caused him.

“Troy, you are working as a Junior Gold Pro Instructor; playing against college guys, the big leagues; dealing with my sister, which I know is not an easy task and trying to placate all the people around you by trying to live up to so many different expectations. Few people are able to do all of that and not break.”

Troy smiles shyly at the Drama King, feeling flattered and flustered at the mere thought that Ryan could honestly feel like that about him. An odd warmth spreads through his chest, a feeling of elation he hasn’t felt for such a long time grows as he stares into the boy’s unwavering gaze. Knowing that Ryan believes everything he has just said 100%.

“But…Chad…he and the guys… they were upset that I never asked for them to be involved in the practice this morning.”

Ryan frowns thoughtfully, recalling just how quickly Chad and the other Wildcats had turned their backs on their friend and brother, how they had wrongly accused Troy of bailing on them in front of the RedHawks, how they had dismissed his efforts to apologise; dismissed the trouble Troy was in when trying to balance everything he was expected to do. He can feel his anger rising, beginning to bubble in his veins.

“I say let them be mad, you have absolutely nothing to warrant them being mad at you.”

“But they…”

Troy slumps forward, his head coming to rest on Ryan’s shoulder heavily as he slowly turns his hand around holding onto the warm appendix still brushing against his own. He takes a deep calming breath and relaxes into Ryan’s surprisingly sturdy frame. Taking in as much as the strangely comforting feeling he feels when Ryan wraps his free arm around his shoulders without any hesitation.

“Like I said, Troy. Sometimes you need to do what is best for you, what you think is right no matter what anyone else has to say or think.”

He whispers softly, his hand rubbing soothingly at Troy’s neck, trailing down to his lean shoulders trying to offer as much comfort as he can to the destressed teen. His heart sinking ever so slightly, anxieties rising as he can’t help but feel like he is making Troy’s mood worse then what it had been when he found him.

“I suppose you are right, I just don’t seem to know what I want anymore. Everyone seems to think that I am this ‘new Troy,’ that I have changed too much.”

“Well if that is the case…”

Ryan starts hesitantly, pulling away from the older boy enough to coax Troy into a vaguely sitting position, arms still wrapped around each other, so he can once again look into the mesmerising ocean-blue orbs. Taking a deep breath, he brushes the loose hair away from Troy’s forehead smiling timidly at the basketball player.

“I kind of like this ‘new Troy.’ Despite everything being thrown at him, he is able to continue giving it his all. Besides…”

He pauses dramatically, allowing his lips to turn up into a smirk as Troy raises an eyebrow in question watching him with full attention.

“You dress better now.”

His words have the effect he desired, Troy chuckles softly, his eyes sparkling slightly as his lips pull into the first true smile Ryan has glimpsed in days. Feeling accomplishment settling in his chest he squeezes Troy’s hand once more before slowly pushing himself to his feet, brushing his knees off before offering a hand to help the other boy up as well.

“Thanks, Ryan.”

“No worries. I don’t like seeing you so upset.”

He confesses timidly, wondering if he is overstepping any boundaries somewhere, not knowing how Troy will take his admission. He feels himself relaxing though when Troy simply smiles a little wider at him.

“When was the last time you ate?”

Troy startles at the seemingly unexpected question, frowning in thought as he tries to cast his mind back to that morning.

“Hours ago. Before the RedHawks practice session.”

He answers honestly, watching as Ryan nods his head in thought. He turns back to the building and gestures for Troy to follow behind him as he begins to make his way towards the club.

“Same, how about I call for some room service while I take a look at your hand?”

Without giving Troy much of a choice in the matter, Ryan takes the others hand leading the non-protesting teen through the empty corridors of Lava Springs, towards his bedroom.

Opening up his door he allows Troy to step into the large room before he follows, closing the door as he walks over to the other side, toward his desk. After some rummaging in his cupboards, Ryan exclaims brightly when he locates a small green first aid kit.

Turning back to Troy, Ryan smiles reassuringly as he sits down on his king-sized bed, patting the space next to himself invitingly watching as the other makes his way towards him slowly. His eyes wide as they take in the sophisticated décor, the posters littering the wall from different musicals and the huge walk in wardrobe next to the en suite bathroom.

“What would you like to eat?”

“Pizza?”

Troy questions quietly, his stomach giving a loud rumble at the mere thought of having food in front of them in a few minutes making Ryan chuckle. The soft sound making Troy’s heart beat speed up as he vows to try and make the other laugh more often. He sits down next to Ryan, leaning back casually only for his cheeks to burn with all the blood rushing through his veins, his fingers tingling as he accidentally brushes them against Ryan’s. Feeling smug when he catches sight of a pale flush dusting the other’s face as well.

“Sounds good.”

After placing the call for their meal, meat feast pizza with drinks, Ryan carefully takes Troy’s injured hand in his own, placing it in his lap as he inspects it before cleaning up the abrasions and cuts with practiced ease. He wraps the hand in a thin, white bandage caressing it lightly when it is done. Placing a soft kiss to the knuckles without thought. Looking up he blushed slightly when he realises what he has done.

Troy ignores it, the action feeling right between them. He locks gazes with Ryan, his expression one of fascination, awe, and curiosity.

“Why were you out at the softball field, Ryan?”

He asks, no hint of accusation in his voice like the other Wildcats, no direct ‘did your sister send you to spy on us?’ like Chad Danforth has asked him. Nothing akin to suspicion underlying his tone because, unlike everyone else who assumes that just because he had a deep passion for Drama and Theatre he couldn’t have other interests. Troy knew differently, he understood.

Smiling sheepishly, Ryan rubs the back of his neck tugging gently at the hair there.

 “Gabriella and Taylor invited me to join the staff game. I joined first because I wanted to scope them out see what they were planning for the talent show, Sharpey asked me to and because I had nothing else to do I thought I would see.”

He says embarrassed at what he had been trying to do, he didn’t want Troy thinking badly of him didn’t want him to change his mind about him being Sharpey’s lapdog, her poodle.

“I knew that you were having a rough time with all of this as well. That, no matter what your teammates said about you, I knew you are loyal to a fault and would try your hardest to make it to the staff baseball game. I wanted to make sure you were all right, that you were dealing with everything.”

His voice shakes as he clasps his hands together in his lap, not having the courage to look up into Troy’s face as he confesses his more selfish reasoning behind his presence. He didn’t want to see the confusion or heaven forbid, the disgust marring Troy’s beautiful features.

He, therefore, gasps softly when he finds himself being pulled into a tight embrace, he feels Troy burying his face into the crook of his neck as he takes a shuddering breath as if trying to stop himself from crying. Ryan quickly hugs him back, rubbing a hand up and down the boy’s spine while tangling the other into his hair, wanting to hold the teen together.

“Thank you, Ryan. For being there for me, for looking out for me. No one has ever…”

He breaks off, choking on the overwhelming emotions constricting his throat.

“No problem, Troy. I would do it again in a Heartbeat. I don’t like how they have been treating you recently, how they are blaming you for everything going wrong for themselves this summer. I don’t like seeing you so downtrodden, I had to do something.”

Ryan smooths a hand through Troy’s hair, smiling despite the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he remembers the completely ‘kicked puppy’ look Troy had shown when Chad had first called him up on something beyond his control. His promotion. He feels the other’s shoulders shuddering as Troy draws in another deep breath, indicating to his own fragile emotional state as he cuddles closer to Ryan’s heat.

“Hey Ry…?”

The soft voice, uncertainty echoing through his tenor, draws Ryan’s attention, his cheeks flushing at the nickname making their position seem more intimate then it was. He hums in responds, stroking his hand through the dark blond locks like he has wanted to do since he had met him.

“Do you think we would be able to sing together at some point?”

Ryan’s hand freezes in Troy’s hair accidentally pulling the strands. Not entirely sure why the basketball player would even want to sing with him. Why he would want to perform, even if were just by themselves, with Sharpey’s shadow, the lesser of the Evans twins.

“I mean… I would like to. You are easier to talk to and less overbearing and because of all the support you have given me I feel like you would be the one to help me decide if singing and stuff is really for me. And I like your voice, its calming and so mesmerising when you sing.”

Troy rambles nervously, taking Ryan’s tense posture, frozen actions, and lack of response as a negative to his request. Ryan realising where Troy’s thoughts were going hug the older boy closer, starting up his motions once more trying to alleviate the other’s raving emotions. He chuckles softly at the word vomit.

“I would be honoured to sing with you Troy. I think our voices will go well together.”

He counters, his smile widening as Troy nods his head against his shoulder, elation filling his chest cavity at the prospect of having a friend who prefers to hang with him instead of his sister, someone to hang out with him just because they want to and not because they are trying to get closer to Sharpey. Someone who genuinely likes his company.

**knock knock knock**

“Room Service.”

A soft voice calls through the door causing the two boys to jump, pulling away from each other, their cheeks stained pink in embarrassment before they quickly break into quiet chuckles. Ryan makes to stand off the bed in order to collect their food when he feels a small pressure on his hand and fights to keep the blush from reforming when he realises Troy has taken hold of it. Trailing his eyes from the appendix to Troy’s face, he squeezes their hands feeling butterflies fluttering in his chest as he watches Troy lift his hand up placing a soft kiss to the back of his knuckles much like he had done earlier.

“Thank you, Ryan.”

Troy whispers, a blush dusting his own cheeks, spreading down his neck, smiling shyly up at the younger teen who feels himself loosing his own fight as his face flushes with heat. Nodding his head in stunned acknowledgement, Ryan gently pulls his hand away making his way to the door. He quickly grabs their food, hurrying back to the bed with the steaming box, he sits back down next to Troy, neither noticing the disappearing distance between their bodies as they tuck into their meal.

-

Ryan sees Troy off, albeit reluctantly, he was having a lot of fun talking to the basketball player and hated cutting their time short due to the other boy’s parents expecting him home soon, his dad on his way to pick him up.

He is expecting them to part ways with nothing of significance, to shake hands and cement their relationship, if it could be called that, as mere friends if not close acquaintances. To keep whatever has happened today within these past 24 hours. TO put all of this behind them and act like nothing has changed between them come tomorrow.

Instead, he is pleased to not that Troy seems just a reluctant, just as hesitant as himself as he watches the taller boy biting his lower lip. He watches as Troy’s eyes dart back and forth nervously, his gaze roaming Ryan’s body discreetly as he shifts his weight ever so slightly.

“Thanks – he clears his throat – Thank you for being there for me today, Ryan.”

“Hey.”

Ryan calls softly in response to the other boy’s nervousness, placing his hand on Troy’s shoulder he stares into the glittering blue eyes. Getting lost in the reflective surfaces, stars twinkling in their depths.

“It was my pleasure. I meant what I said earlier, Troy. All of it. I like this ‘new you.’”

Troy laughs softly, clearing his throat again as he shuffles closer to Ryan, his eyes flickering out towards the country road when he sees the small glow of approaching headlights.

“I will see you tomorrow, right?”

He asks, his smile soft and almost shy as he gazes into Ryan’s eyes, gaze flickering towards the gates quickly where he can now see the approaching silhouette of his dad’s car pulling into the parking lot, the horn blaring loudly against the silent night. Sighing, he turns back to Ryan who is smiling up at him brightly.

“You can bet on it. I look forward to it.”

Ryan smirks causing Troy to blush in the darkness, smiling back winningly, no sigh of his early melancholy dancing in his eyes, no shadow cast over his features as his cheeks burn. Ryan watches with a wistful sigh as Troy sighs unhappily, scowling at the car sitting idle waiting for him, hefting his duffle bag up onto his shoulder.

“Great, I will look forward to it as well, but I need to go.”

Ryan follows Troy’s nod towards the car, hesitating a moment before he draws the older boy into another quick embrace, relishing at the warmth which surrounds him once more before it’s gone. He watches Troy scurrying off towards the car, waving back at him enthusiastically before climbing into the vehicle. Feeling a sense of optimism rising in his chest as he stands under the velvet sky watching the taillights fading into the darkness.

-

Troy has never felt so exhausted, not even after their multiple daily practices leading up to the championship game. He feels, quite frankly quite terrified, horrified at what he has just had to witness, what he had just been a part of. How could anyone stand to have such violent explosions going off at such a proximity to themselves? Never mind all of the sparks and the loud bass beat running through their feet making their teeth chatter, it honestly mystified him.

Walking through the virtually empty halls of the country club after what he believes to have been a disastrous rehearsal with Sharpey and her Sharpettes. He feels an internal pull as he walks past one of the recreational room/practice studios where he can hear the soft spiels of music playing through the air. Subconsciously moving his feet towards the sound, Troy is amazed and slightly awed by the sight laid before his eyes.

Ryan is dancing around the room, his body doing an assortment of flips, twirls, jumps, and other complicated movements as he travels to the beat, dancing effortlessly, gracefully in front of the mirrored wall.

Troy, leaning against the door frame, watches the figure, finding himself captivated with the rippling muscles, his eyes trailing the length of the boy’s body. Roaming from the tight black t-shirt pulled taut across a toned chest, a beautiful contrast with his pale skin, to the tight beach shorts gripping to a defined backside and thighs.

Ryan’s hair is pressed to his forehead by the tiny amounts of sweat he had built up, as his chest expands, rising and falling with deep heaving breathes. But, it is his eyes which Troy cannot help but notice, cannot help but feel drawn to, they are free, alive, and sparkling with a revere that Troy has never seen before and it ignites a fire in his lower abdomen. Ryan looks completely relaxed and in his element.

He is drawn out of his perusal as the music track slows, fading out as it ends, watching as Ryan strikes his finishing pose, eyes taking in his own position before they flicker with surprise as they finally take notice of the presence of the other boy behind himself.

“Hey.”

He whispers breathlessly, whether from the dancing or from the completely relaxed posture of Troy, the way his arms are crossed over his chest, a small expanse of stomach being revealed. The image is a delight. He isn’t quite sure, but he knows that his face is expression his utter joy at being able to see the other boy so early on in the day.

“Hey Ryan, nice moves.”

Troy gives an impish grin as he pushes himself off the doorframe, moving slowly into the room, walking closer to the other boy, hands shoved deep in his pockets as his eyes once again trail the length of Ryan’s body, eyes bright with appreciation as a stirring in his lower abdomen makes him feel a burning heat which sparks his nerves alight.

“Thanks, just a little something I was working on before for the talent show before…”

Ryan trails off, his eyes sad and glassy as he reminisces on the way his twin, his best friend had completely dropped him from their act in favour of the Primo boy of East High, not that he blames Troy for any of this. It is extremely hard to say no to Sharpey at the best of times, let alone when faced with the wrath of the Evans family and the expectant gazes of the U of A basketball team.

“Hey, look man. I am really sorry about that.”

Troy quickly apologises, his own face pinching in sympathy and embarrassment as he takes another, small step closer, this one more hesitant then the last, even as he ruffles Ryan’s hair affectionately laughing at the squeak he hears.

“No. No, there is absolutely no reason for you to apologise, Troy. None of it was your fault, none of it. I know that Sharpey blackmailed you into that promise to sing with her. It’s just that she is the one that has always been there for me, you know and now…”

“I get it, man. I know the feeling, but just because Sharpey left you high and dry doesn’t mean that you _can’t_ perform in the talent show.”

Ryan looks up, attempting to fix his hair with a playful huff as he considers Troy’s words carefully. His desire to be a part of the talent show, without hiding behind Sharpey’s overbearing stage presence to be on his own or even with someone he doesn’t know. To show his parents and his peers, and everyone else who has ever doubted him really, that he is more than just a loyal lapdog. To show people what he can truly do being one of his driving forces.

“Do you really think I can do it?”

Troy’s features soften, placing one of his warm calloused hands on the curve of Ryan’s cheekbone, his thumb moving back and forth affectionately as he gently tilts Ryan’s face up so that his eyes meet his own. He offers, what he hopes is, a soothing smile as he continues to stroke over the growing blush.

“I truly do, Ry. What I just saw, you own choreography, was amazing, breath-taking, pure brilliance even. That song was mesmerising, and I can honestly say that if the audience saw that then they are going to love you.”

Ryan leans into the touch as if he has been starved of it, closing his eyes to savour the warmth coming from the taller boy. His heart hammers in his chest when he hears Troy’s words, giving his new courage to go against his sister, to sing on stage and showcase that he is more than just Sharpey’s poodle, that he does have his own talents.

 “Sharpey is going to kill me…”

He whispers with a small grin, giggling when Troy snorts with amusement at that, his thumb still slowly caressing his cheek and jaw line.

“No, she won’t. I am not going to let her, I promise to protect you from her wrath. You deserve this chance, to show everyone what you can do.”

Troy’s eyes shine with mirth, his smile soft, warm, and completely open as he steps closer to Ryan feeling the heat coming off the smaller boy’s boy in waves. Melding with his own.

“This song is supposed to be a duet though, I would need to find someone to sing with, someone whose voice will meld with my own. A person who can dance and sing but I… I kind of told the Wildcats that I wouldn’t help them with their own performance, I doubt any of them would agree to be my partner after that…”

Ryan lowers his eyes to the floor, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, ears burning with embarrassment as Troy looks down at him with befuddlement, trying to recall such an event.

“What? When?”

“The day of the staff baseball game, Gabriella and the rest cornered me before the game starts, after finding out that Sharpey had pulled the plug on our performance. She asked if I would choreograph their number and perform with them.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Troy askes, genuinely curious.

Ryan takes a deep breath, leaning further into Troy’s hand as he brings one of his own up to press the appendix closer to his cheek, feeling his cheeks flushing as he continues to stare at the floorboards.

“I saw how quickly they turned on you Troy, they turned on you so quickly, without so much as a second thought. No thought about you were feeling and what you were going through. All because you were trying to focus on your future, one you are not even sure you want, a future which _they_ expect you to build. Simply because you are not keeping to their expectations, their moulds and I was scared. Terrified that they would simply use me for my talents and then drop me just like Sharpey. I was angry at them for what they did to you and didn’t want to help them.”

Ryan trails of, falling silent after that small rant. His gaze fixated on the wooden flooring as he refuses to meet Troy’s gaze. He feels the older boy shifting his weight and feels the beginning of fear creeping in when he notices the hand on his cheek pulling away. He tenses, waiting for Troy to react, possibly with disgust or at the very least, confusion and disappointment, maybe. He is surprised when he instead feels a pair of strong arms wrapping around his shoulders and lower back. A comforting gesture which he finds himself melting into as he fights against tears.

“Thank you, I don’t really know what to say, Ry? Are you going to be all right though? The Wildcats are prone to holding long grudges and I am sorry to say that they didn’t much like you before but now…”

He stops not feeling the need to finish his sentence because he knows Ryan will understand what he is trying to say, that he is concerned for him. He can’t hide the worry, and doesn’t particularly want to, for the younger boy as he holds him just that bit tighter. He feels sorry for Ryan, knowing that he had been subjected to a few beatings now and again by those same jocks.

“Yea I know. I am okay with them not being my friends, I have never considered them as such anyway and I have never had many to begin with. I am just happy that I have you, right?”

He questions, feeling some of his deepest anxieties starting to rise in his chest even as he pressed closer, hoping that he truly can count on Troy to be there for him no matter what now. Especially all they had been through, what he has revealed to the other boy, over the past few days. He doesn’t want to lose the close companionship, or whatever it was developing between them, anytime soon; doesn’t want to think about what he would do if he lost Troy.

“Definitely. I care a lot for you, Ryan. I don’t agree with what Sharpey did to you and I apologise for whatever my ex-friends said and tried to make you feel obliged to do but you have your own opinions and feelings about what you want to do and what you think you should do. I will support you 110% with anything you decide.”

Ryan draws back from the embrace making sure to keep his hands wrapped in the material of Troy’s shirt, his face splitting into a wide grin as he beams up at the taller boy who returns the expression with a soft, fond smile of his own. The two stand there, in the middle of the rec room, for a brief moment basking in the warmth of the other.

“I have to ask you though, how do you manage it?”

Ryan tilts his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he drags his eyes across Troy’s face, noticing for the first time the pale bags under his eyes, the paler than usual pallor of his skin and the sheer exhaustion shaping his features.

“Manage what?”

“perform with Sharpey. You make it look so easy. I swear it is like a waking nightmare with that woman, what with all those pyrotechnics threatening to singe me, the loud beats, the extravagant costumes, and dance moves. The constant touches as well.”

Ryan can’t help it, he feels the shudder travel through Troy’s body and sees the expression of horror spreading across his features, easily able to picture Sharpey trying her best to flirt with an overly uncomfortable Troy Bolton as they run through their routine. He laughs, a loud, joyous sound which not only catches the basketball player off guard but also manages to draw a small chuckle from him as well.

“It is stressful to say the least, but I am used to being pushed around by her, being stuck in the background, overlooked, to being in her shadow so I don’t usually get the brunt of her stage dramatics."

Troy moans mournfully, put out by the entire experience, not really wanting to have to perform with Sharpey at all because of her overbearing stage presence, her overly dramatic sets and her flairs for perfection. He gazes down thoughtfully at Ryan, feeling an ache beginning to form in his chest, a longing.

“I wish it were you I was doing all this with instead.”

He sighs wistfully, his gaze sad as he glances down at the younger boy’s pale pink lips, his tongue darting out to wet his own as his eyes trace the delicate features on Ryan’s face. He watches with poorly veiled amusement as Ryan’s head shoots up, his eyes wide with wonder, the corners of his lips tugging up into a disbelieving smile.

“Really?”

Troy nods, bringing a hand from behind Ryan’s back to carefully stroke his cheeks again absentmindedly, an action which Ryan is quickly becoming addicted to, as he sighs deeply hating whoever it was that made Ryan doubt his self-worth so much.

“I could try to speak to my dad for you… I don’t think it’s right that your scholarship, if it is something you still want to do, is hanging in the balance simply due to the promise you were pretty much blackmailed into making anyway. If you truly wouldn’t mind, I would love for you to perform with me…?”

He enquires hesitantly, still feeling slightly stunned that Troy Bolton would prefer to dance and sing with himself rather than Gabriella, his sister, or the other Wildcats… He now wishes upon his wildest dreams that he will be able to convince his father, the man who is always tripping over himself to grant Sharpey’s, his favourite child’s, every wish and demand, that Troy would be better off away from Sharpey.

He just needs to find a good enough excuse and get the man to actually listen to him for once.

“You’re serious? You would really do that for me, Ry?”

Ryan feels himself blushing with pleasure at the established nickname, at the overjoyed expression on Troy’s face as he smiles happily up at the other boy, not caring that he could potentially be performing; singing and dancing, with Troy in the talent show against his sister. He still doesn’t understand why Troy would look so excited at the prospect of dancing with the lessor of the Evans twins, but he is not counting his eggs.

“Of course, I will speak to his tomorrow.”

Troy, in his elation, picks Ryan up around the waist, pulling him tight against his chest as he spins them both around. Laughing as Ryan quickly wraps his arms around his neck as he squeals in shock at the sudden action before his laughter joins Troy’s. Burying his face into Ryan’s blond hair as he places him back onto his feet, he inhales the calming scent which he is beginning to associate with the other teen. Relaxing when Ryan curls closer, returning his embrace, his grip just as strong.

“Thank you, Ryan. I’ll be looking forward to our rehearsals.”

He whispers before pulling away slowly, he kisses Ryan on the cheek in his relief of not having to deal with Sharpey anymore and his excitement to finally sing with the male Evans. Turning to leave, he waves over his shoulder, his shift as a junior golf pro instructor starting in a few minutes.

Ryan watches him go, his eyes involuntarily being drawn to the others tight rear end as a hand touches his cheek reverently, his face staining a dark red as the warmth in his chest explodes into a flurry of butterflies fluttering about in the cage of his ribcage.

-

Ryan is walking through the halls of Lava Springs in the early hours of the morning, an unusual spring in his step. His mind deep in thought trying to figure out exactly how he is going to go about convincing his father that Troy is better off not performing with Sharpey. How could he get the man to listen to him long enough, to hear him out like he does with his ‘princess.’ He is almost desperate, wanting to help Troy both with his scholarship if he decides to go for it and with discovering and navigating this new self he is finding.

He is pulled from his thoughts abruptly by the sharps sounds of pots and pans being jolted, crashing against themselves followed by multiple shocked gasps all coming from the kitchen. Turning quickly on his heels feeling a deep unsettling emotion begin to form in the pit of his stomach he quickly makes his way towards the disturbance.

Only to freeze, feeling his heart clenching painfully in his chest at the scene laid out before him. He sees Troy sprawled out on the tiled floor, a hand clasping tightly to his cheek, covering the beginnings of an angry red mark. His eyes are wide as they stare up in shock at his best friend and honorary brother who is standing above him, fists clenching at his sides, teeth grinding together, eyes glittering with malice and hints of regret.

Ignoring the gathering crowds of their classmates and Troy’s ex-teammates, Ryan runs over to the injured teen, focusing solely on his new and as of right now, only true, and close friend. Placing a slightly shaking hand on the boy’s shoulder he offers a small sad smile, trying to reassure Troy who glances back at him with eyes filled with relief and deep hurt.

“Come on.”

He whispers into the growing silence, wrapping a protective arm around Troy’s lower back he slowly straightens himself out, helping the other boy to his feet steadying him when he stumbles. He offers his hand out, watching with a deep sorrow as Troy clasps it in his own as if it were a lifeline. The heart-breaking situation making Ryan want to cry for the boy next to himself.

He casts a quick, nervous glance around the room, inwardly flinching at all of the glares and dispassionate faces of the surrounding Wildcats, knowingly instantly, even without Gabriella’s ridiculously high IQ, that none of them genuinely care for their former friend, that most of them thought Troy deserved to be punched in the face by his closest friend.

Holding tight to Troy’s hand, both in trepidation and reassurance as he wraps his other around his bicep in a stabilising grip, steering him through the doors of the kitchen and into the dining room, where he manoeuvres the shocked teen into a seat at one of the empty tables. Watching with worry coating his features as Troy all but collapses into it with a deep sigh.

Ryan drags a nervous hand through his hair, having foregone one of his usual hats that morning and stares at Troy. His earlier heartache coming back as he feels deeply sorry for the boy in from of himself as he recalls the multiple instances where he had been on the receiving end of many hateful knees, feet, hands, and fists. Knowing that it must have felt much worse for the basketball player coming from the person supposedly closest to him, who was supposed to support and care for him most of all. The latest infraction probably cementing the fact that Troy has most likely list them all completely.

Taking a deep calming breath, Ryan kneels on the floor, placing a supporting hand on the other’s knee, his thumb absently rubbing back and forth in a soothing manner as his other grips the injured boy’s chin gently, forcing him to meet his steady gaze.

“What happened?”

He enquires softly, not want Troy to feel pressured into answering. His voice is apologetic and barely above a whisper not wanting to call too much attention to them from the other customers, lest it get back to his sister before he can talk to his father. Troy hears him though, his dull blue eyes turning to focus on the lighter blond-haired boy, leaning forward slightly, he lets his gaze bore into Ryan’s as he covers the hand on his knee with his own.

“Gabriella broke up with me last night and quit her job.”

Ryan winces, feeling guilty when a surge of hopefulness builds in his chest at the distressing news, though a strange sense of regret pools in his stomach for reasons unknown to him. Flipping his hand around slowly, in order to take Troy’s giving it a squeeze to show his support and compassion. Even as he tries to ignore the growing elation spreading through his veins.

“I am so sorry Troy.”

Troy sighs heavily, feeling dragging his free hand through his mussed hair as he shifts his hand so that their fingers are interlaced, both ignoring the jolt of electricity this seems to send through their arms and the tingling in their fingers. He leans back in his chair tiredly, pulling Ryan with him. He offers a small smile to the Theatre King and tugs him forward that much more, his voice whispering conspiratorially, if a little sadly as he rests his forehead upon the others shoulder.

“In all honesty, I’m not. I have known that we had been drifting apart for a while now, though I doubt many other would have noticed. She kept saying how I have changed, that she didn’t really recognise me anymore, that nothing was going how she had expected them to go this summer. She said she doesn’t like the person I am becoming… or have become. That I am not the guy she wants to date.”

Ryan sits in shock for a few seconds, his brain working overtime to process exactly what Gabriella had said and implied when she spoke to Troy, the boy she was supposed to love and support. His spare hand lifts to card gently through Troy’s hair secretly enjoying the feeling of the other boy resting in his arms, leaning on his shoulder as he offers what support and comfort he can.

He knew that things had been rough for the playmaker in the past few weeks, that things were bad between Troy and Gabriella, let alone between Troy and the rest of the Wildcats, but he hadn’t realised how terrible things had truly gotten and it was all his sister’s fault. He feels his heart clenching at the simple thought of the tears Troy must have shed, despite not having as strong a feeling for the girl as he had first assumed.

“Well, I know for a fact that none of what she said is true, Troy. You are a kind-hearted guy. You go out of your way to help other people and are always willing to talk to those who others would just walk past in the halls. Despite what everyone else thinks, you are an amazing friend and from I have seen a loving boyfriend.”

Ryan calms his racing heart when he feels Troy nodding along with his words, his hair tickling the skin of his neck ever so slightly, feeling glad that the other teenagers hadn’t damaged Troy’s opinions about himself too much. He sighs inwardly when Troy leans backwards, squeezing Ryan’s hand in thanks before taking a deep breath.

“Apparently, when she got home, Gabriella phoned Taylor and told her everything that had happened, who then told the rest of the Wildcats this morning. Chad, it seems, finally snapped at me. He kept telling me that I was nothing but a jerk with new shoes, that I wasn’t the person they knew anymore and that I should just run back to the ‘Princess’ to do her bidding, they told me I wasn’t wanted there anymore. None of them gave me a chance to explain my side of things, they were perfectly happy to blame it all on me.”

Troy mumbles out meaning Ryan has to lean forward to catch what he is saying. Troy feels lost now that he knows he has lost his friends completely, that even if they tried to apologise and changed their minds about everything, nothing would be the same between them and their team dynamic has shifted. He knew that he couldn’t trust them fully anymore, afraid that they would turn on him again.

Ryan feels helpless as he watches Troy attempting to mask his emotions; to close himself off behind a wall. Standing up from his position on the floor, without losing his grip on the hand in his own he wraps an arm around Troy’s broad shoulders giving him a tight hug which Troy is quick to return. Tugging the smaller boy as close to himself as he can manage, making him stand between his spread knees.

After a few moments, the two are bought out of their comfortable bubble by the rhythmic clicking of shoes travelling across the wooden flooring. Ryan pulls back just enough to see Kelsi, Composer of the Winter Musical, and fellow musician, making her way towards them, features a mask of sympathy as she carries what seems to be a washcloth filled with ice in her hands. She wordlessly offers it to the two boys, surprised when Ryan takes it from her before placing it on the bright red blotch on Troy’s face with care.

With a muttered thank you, Kelsi nods in acknowledgement, offering a sad smile to the injured teen before her eyes widen a fraction as she takes in the strangely intimate position the boys are standing in. Ryan, still standing between Troy’s legs is pressing the cold cloth against the other boy’s cheek, their hands intertwined on Troy’s thigh as his other hand is wrapped around Ryan’s waist keeping the smaller boy close.

“I’m sorry.”

She hears Ryan whisper, his voice smaller and more timid than she had ever heard it before, she watches as his gaze flickers down towards their interlaced fingers, his thumb brushing against the stark white bandage covering Troy’s knuckles as a tightness expands through his chest. Her eyes soften into a fond expression as she sees Troy slowly, gently grip Ryan’s chin, tilting his face down so that their eyes lock, a soft smile on his lips.

“No – he begins firmly – None of this has been your fault Ry. It was Sharpey’s, I know she planned for all this to happen that she is the reason behind everything, my promotion, the scholarship, me missing my dates and staff events. You didn’t make my friends turn their backs on me. You didn’t make Gabriella break up with me. You didn’t make me rehears with Sharpey. You are a good person, Ry. A great person. Someone who has been there for me the most these past few days.”

Kelsi, realising that her presence is no longer required, or needed and feeling much like an intruder in what seems to be a very private and loving moment, decides to quietly make her way back into the kitchens. Though not before seeing Ryan all but throwing himself into Troy’s arms, both of his arms going around the older boy’s neck as he whispers reverently, ‘thank you’ repeatedly as Troy merely chuckles and holds onto him just as tightly.

She disappears, her thoughts a chaotic mess, pondering on the developing relationship between Ryan and Troy.

Troy, on the other hand, sits happily with Ryan tucked into his neck, the smaller boy practically sitting on his lap now as he presses himself joyfully into Troy’s welcoming embrace. He feels his heart starting to hammer violently in his chest, the blood rushing through his veins as it pounds in his ears as a warmth spreads through his entire being as he drags a hand through the light blond strands.

“You know, before I heard the commotion in the kitchens, I was on my way to speak to my father about you performing with me instead of Sharpey…”

Ryan says suggestively, after calming himself down, though ha makes no move to retract himself from the basketball players lap, his head still resting comfortably against the broad shoulder, relishing in the feel of strong arms wrapping around his waist, a large hand covering his knee.

Troy looks down at the content choreographer, tightening his grip around the other’s waist before he pulls back, offering a blinding smile to Ryan as he carefully stands the other boy up, discarding the icepack on the table as he steadies Ryan as he wobbles slightly. He holds out a hand to the smaller boy, delighting in the blush which dusts the other’s cheeks on he slips his hand into the outstretched one.

“Well, what are we waiting for then? Let’s find your dad!”

He replies with excitement, proceeding to drag a non-resisting Ryan out of the dining area despite not knowing where to find the older Evans.

Ryan laughs softly at Troy’s obvious relief at getting away from Sharpey and her rehearsals and at his joy at getting to sing with her twin instead. He rolls his eyes good naturedly as they make their way outside taking up the role of guild as he leads Troy towards the golfing green where he knows that his dad would most likely be. Practicing his stance and swing as he is prone to do in the early hours of the morning.

They quickly spot the older Evans just as they step onto the green, he has a club in hand, a small white golf ball at the ready as he begins to line up his shot with practiced ease. Not noticing the two approaching teens until his son’s nervous voice breaks his concentration.

“Dad?”

“Hmmm?”

The man hums in acknowledgement, not taking his eyes from the ball on the ground by his feet.

“Dad… Performing with Sharpey isn’t really working out that well for Troy…”

He states as calmly as possible, knowing that he is better off stating the truth in as blunt a way in order to ensure his father’s attention. Ryan can feel Troy’s tension through their joined hands and smiles calmly up at his friend before focusing on his dad, frowning when he sees the man’s focus still on the small ball. He bites the inside of his cheek.

“I have heard that is has been going better than expected.”

He answers in a noncommittal tone, proving to Ryan that he isn’t paying him much mind as he feels the resentment for his father growing in the pit of his stomach. If he were Sharpey, Vance Evans would already be scrambling to placate her.

“Yea that’s because you don’t care about anything but your perfect little Princess.”

Troy is surprised by the amount of bitterness he can hear in Ryan’s mutterings, it only loud enough for the other to hear it. Louder he says.

“He already has a job at the resort, his commitments to the RedHawks and these rehearsals to focus on dad, it is a lot of pressure to put on a lone person’s shoulders and you know Sharpey isn’t the most accommodating person to work with. He has already been unable to attend half of the staff activities because of it.”

Ryan can tell his voice is rising with frustration, trying once more to gain his father’s attention instead of being ignore for a small insignificant ball, huffing quietly when the man simply hums, swinging his club in a practicing arc before readjusting his stance.

“Multitasking and hard-work will look great on a college application son, Troy is simply looking out for his future. They will see how he has managed his time and how well he has coped with all of his commitments.”

“By running himself into the ground?!”

Ryan shouts, his resentment, offense at the man’s audacity to still not look at him, frustration at being brushed off once more break through.

“Sharpey made his girlfriend break up with him and quit her job simply because she couldn’t keep her grabby hands to herself despite being told no on multiple occasions. She has been pushing him too hard, not giving a damn about his thoughts and opinions, not considering his little experience with full effects when performing. She has turned all of his friends against him and he has been fighting on his own being scorned everywhere he goes. Do you even care for nothing but yourself and your precious Princess?”

Ryan continues to shout at the man, his face red with anger as he lets go of his remaining restraint letting his resentment for the man before him to control his tone, his volume, and his posture. He inwardly scoffs when the man turns surprised eyes towards him finally, standing straight when he notices the teenager boy standing happily next to his son, who is scowling at him. Hatred burning in his eyes.

“I know Princess has a tough time accepting no as an answer.”

Mr Evans muses to himself, taking a cautionary step closer towards the boys, his eyes drifting across Troy’s body taking a closer look at the other boy. He frowns thoughtfully when he sees the beginnings of a nasty bruise forming on his right cheek, the light black smudges under his eyes, the tight pull of his skin around his face and the bandage wrapped around his knuckles. The boy looks downtrodden, exhausted, weary, and just down right fed up as he grips his son’s hand tightly, the contact seemingly being the only thing holding the teen upright.

 “Dad, we have footage from all of the East High Musicals and you have seen Troy play isn’t that enough to try and sway the board into a scholarship deal, if Troy still wants to do it. I don’t like seeing him this tired…”

Mr Evans turns his gaze towards Ryan’s pleading and angry eyes, knowing that it was his own fault that his son resented him so much. He had spent so much time giving his full attention to Sharpey giving in to her every demand no matter the consequence, even if it had a negative impact on his other child. Guilt wells up when he thinks about all of the attention he should have given Ryan, how he should have listened to him more, looked after him and supported him.

He looks between Ryan and Troy, sighing deeply with regret as he spies the starts of something big developing between the two teenagers, especially as he watches Ryan squeeze the hand holding his own. He watches as the small gestures makes some of the tension leak from the taller boy’s frame. He knows that he doesn’t really have the right to ask his son about any of it and even if he did, he wouldn’t blame Ryan if his questions went unanswered. He knows he has a lot to make up for, but he makes a silent vow to himself to support Ryan in all his decisions in the future.

“Alright, I suppose you are right, Ryan. I will talk to the board tomorrow for you, but what do you suppose we do about the talent show? The are some distinguished representatives coming to watch Troy perform and I will not let them down.”

He looks on as Ryan exchanges a quick glance with Troy, them seemingly having a short conversation with their eyes and facial expressions before they turn back to him as one, eyes determined and focused. It is Troy who speaks.

“We were hoping, Mr Evans, the you wouldn’t mind if I performed with Ryan instead. Not only is he a brilliant choreographer and director but I find him much easier to dance with and he has been there for me recently and makes me feel comfortable. I would still be performing with an Evans…”

Mr Evans flicks his gaze to his son, feeling amusement replace the guilt in his chest as he sees the light pink blush dusting his pale cheeks, his smile bright as Troy says those words making him smile fondly at the teenagers, glad that Ryan has found someone to take care of him.

“I guess I can accept that, it would make for a better performance if you were completely comfortable Mr Bolton but what of your sister, Ryan?”

Ryan shrugs uncaringly at the question of his sister’s own performance his eyes holding a steel and deep hurt. Vance can tell that his son is still feeling betrayed and bitter after being hung to dry by his twin at the start of the summer and in all honesty, he can’t blame him.

“After the way she has treated not only myself but Troy this summer, I don’t, particularly care. I am sure you or Mr Fulton can come up with something to appease her.”

It doesn’t stop him from frowning in disapproval at Ryan’s flippant attitude though, but as he thinks back to the look on his son’s face and how depressed Ryan had been the following few days when Sharpey pulled the rug out from under him, replacing him with Troy, he can understand and doesn’t say a word against any of it.

“I am sure, Mr Fulton or myself can find a suitable partner for Princess by the time the talent show comes around, possibly one of the theatre kids from U of A. I am sure she will be fine with that.”

Ryan nods, feeling relief at the fact that his sister is not going to be left floundering, no matter what he initially feels about her at the present time. Feeling grateful that his father actually listened to him for once he smiles brightly at Troy before tugging the other boy around, so they can head back to the building and talk.

-

Troy and Ryan are sitting on Ryan’s bed discussing the different dance moves, settings and costumes they could have for their upcoming performance at the talent show. They had agreed to sing the song which Ryan had written, not that Troy gave him much of a choice in the matter. Though he was amused to note that when he had asked Ryan who he had written that love song for he had flushed a bright red and stuttered terribly. He couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous at the thought of Ryan crushing on someone else.

The song, which Ryan had written and composed with Kelsi’s help, the one Troy had caught him dancing to earlier that morning is called ‘Everyday’ and Troy is incredibly glad that he would be performing it as a duet with the smaller teen.

Feeling content with the progress of the day, despite the dull aching in his cheek, Troy lies back against Ryan’s pillows pulling the other teen with him. He delights inwardly at the feeling of Ryan’s warm body pressing into his side as he curls an arm around him in a one-armed hug. Cushioning his head on top his other arm, Troy feels content with the weight of Ryan’s head against his shoulder, never having felt quite like he is at the moment with anyone else.

Ryan, feeling just as relaxed, cuddles closer to Troy, his head nuzzling into the junction between Troy’s neck and shoulder as he slips one of his arms across the other’s strong, toned chest curling onto his side as he snuggles as close as he can to his friend. Happy to just waste the rest of the day locked in his room doing nothing but talk to Troy as they plan the rest of their performance, get to know each other a little better and discuss what they are going to do about the escalating hostility with the rest of the Wildcats.

“We could just avoid them for the rest of the summer…”

Ryan suggest timidly, knowing that because of his earlier actions of helping Troy after he had told his classmates, quite firmly, that he will not be assisting them with their own act in the talent show, their dislike for him would have increased and he was not in any hurry to see them again. Terrified that he is going to be targeted by some of the more aggressive players once again if they ever find him alone around the club.

“You know we can’t do that Ry, they work here and so do I.”

Troy says softly, tightening his arm around Ryan’s shoulders when he feels the smaller boy curl into his side tighter, one of his thin dance-toned legs slipping over his own to allow the movement.

“I promise that I am going to do by best to protect you as much as I can Ryan, they won’t hurt you when I am around and if they try I will keep them away from you. Though I doubt they will risk getting fired just to injure your pretty face.”

Ryan blushes darkly at those words, never having been called pretty before. Hiding his face in Troy’s shoulder as the other boy laughs at his reaction, a hand brushing through his hair.

Troy leans up, so he is resting on his elbow, forcing Ryan to lie flat on his back against the multiple pillows he has decorating his bed. His blue eyes staring happily down into the wide gaze of the smaller boy. He slowly brings his free hand around to cup Ryan’s cheek, his thumb brushing the dark red blush which starts to spread down his neck. Smiling softly at the happy spark shining in the other’s eyes.

Troy’s eyes flicker to Ryan’s full lips, his tongue darting out to wet his own suddenly dry ones as he swallows nervously, switching his eyes up to meet Ryan’s once more catching a sharp glint in Ryan’s gaze before he slowly leans forward. His gaze moving cautiously between the rose-pink lips and sky-blue eyes as he tests the others reaction to his movements.

Ryan feels his heart skip a beat in his chest when Troy’s intentions become clear to him, he lies in anticipation as Troy begins to lean forward, the taller boy now resting on his side, propped up on his elbow, one leg hooked over Ryan’s own as his hand continues to caress his cheek lovingly. He feels his blood pumping faster through his veins, his palms beginning to sweat lightly as he squirms in longing.

Having enough of the other boy’s slow movement, Ryan can barely comprehend when he grips the collar of Troy’s polo shirt, tugging him down so that their lips finally meet in a soft, hesitant kiss. It is barely a brush of lips, a sweet chaste first kiss, on to test the waters making Ryan’s blood sing and Troy to sigh happily.

Allowing the taller boy to pull back a few centimetres, Ryan feels his breath catch in his throat when he sees the affection burning deep within the mesmerising ocean-blue eyes staring straight into his own. An expression he has been wanting and waiting to see on Troy’s face since he had first laid eyes on the other blond. He smiles happily up at Troy, wrapping his arms around his neck when Troy leans down for another sweat kiss, this one lasting longer than the previous one.

Their lips move together gently, fitting together as if they were made for this, massaging at just the right pressure to make Ryan’s lips tingle pleasantly, blood rushing to them as sparks fly across his skin. Heat pooling his stomach as he feels the soft caress on his cheek turn to a firm hold, the fingers brushing through the hair near his ear as they slide through. Tangling in the short strands at the back of his head, angling his face up, tilting his lips allowing Troy to deepen to kiss slightly, a harder press of lips before he is pulling back.

“Wow.”

Ryan murmurs breathlessly, his face flushed with elation, hands dragging through and tugging lightly at the hair at the nap of Troy’s neck as he chuckles softly. Feeling like a giddy school girl as Troy’s own laughter joins his own, his eyes continuing to gaze down at the drama loving teen.

“I have been wanting to do that for a while now.”

Troy confesses, his lips pulling up into such a loving smile that Ryan can feel the beginnings of tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, his chest swelling with affection and a deep longing for the boy above him as he pulls him down into a tight embrace.

“I have been wanting you to do that for a while now as well.”

He answers, his voice cracking with the weight of emotions he is feeling, his throat constricting as he feels Troy’s arms wrap around his waist in response. The bodies moulding together perfectly in Ryan’s opinion.

They stay like that, wrapped in each other arms for a few moments, before Troy rolls back onto his back, allowing Ryan to cuddle into his side again with a contented sigh. His leg draping across Troy’s one arm trapped under the small of Troy’s back while the other wraps around his stomach, fingers brushing his hip bone. Head resting on his broad shoulder. Cuddling closer when he feels a warm hand carding through his hair, another brushing p and down his arm in a gentle caress as a light kiss is dropped on his head.

-

Troy is practically skipping into work the next morning, a wide smile stretching across his face as he clocks in, even thought he knows he technically doesn’t have to anymore. He skirts around the kitchen happily humming Ryan’s song under his breath as he retrieves his breakfast from Zeke and Jason, ignoring their bitter glares.

“Good morning, fellas.”

He chirps as he brushes past Chad, his humming now turning into soft, low singing as he dances across the room, sitting down at one of the benches across from Kelsi, the lyrics causing a warmth to settle into his chest as he eats between words. Having managed to get Ryan to confess that the song was written with himself in the writer’s thoughts.

Once again not noticing the suspicious nor the surprised looks of his fellow Wildcats as they continue to stand around the kitchen either staring at him or exchanging glances between themselves. Each one trying to figure out if they knew of anything happening in the last 24 hours which could be the cause of their friend’s weird actions.

Chad winces inwardly when he catches sight of the dark purple and blue, yellow and green bruise marring the suntanned skin of his brother in all but blood’s cheeks, feeling guilty at being the one to put it there without hearing Troy’s explanation, having spent most of his evening yesterday going over the events of the day.

Kelsi smiles happily when Troy greats her, her eyes sparkling with mischief when she hears the lyrics he is singing, recognising some of the dance moves he was practicing around the kitchen floor as he now sits at the table. She finds it amusing to see Troy looking so happy and carefree, more so than he has been all summer, when he is surrounded by a group of people who have been shunning him since day one. Knowing that it is all because of a certain blond male.

“Yo, Hoops!”

Troy stops his singing, his movements all but freezing as he turns around to face Chad, the happy smile on his face dropping as his eyes turn icy and blank, his expression equally as so. Not giving away any of his thoughts. The action causes Chad to flinch, knowing full well that it is all his fault that the younger teen is reacting this way. He offers a small awkward smile, wiping his suddenly sweaty hands down his white apron as he picks up his own breakfast, bringing it over to sit next to Kelsi, opposite Troy.

“What’s got you in such a good mood, rehearsals with the Ice queen going that well?”

“Nothing much.”

He answers simply, his mind wondering as he once more begins to hum the tune to his and Ryan’s song under his breath, not seemingly able to stop as a wistful smile comes to his lips, letting out a happy sigh.

“You sure? You seem a little spacey this morning.”

“Hmmm?”

Troy hums in response, knowing that Chad is trying to mend the bridge between them but without an apology to both himself and Ryan he is not exactly going to make it easy on the other teen, especially when Chad won’t admit he had been wrong. He continues to eat his food while singing the chorus once more, his body swaying from side to side as he meets Kelsi’s knowing gaze. He winks in response to the girl making her giggle.

“I’m fine, Danforth. Just trying to remember my routine for the Talent show is all.”

He responds absentmindedly, his smile returning, his eyes sparkling with a happiness which Chad admits he hasn’t seen in the past few weeks and feeling his curiosity peaking wanting to know what has happened to put the light back in his brother’s eyes like that.

Troy quickly clears his plate, standing up to move over to the sink so he can wash it up just as Ryan Evans walks into the kitchen he too offering a wide smile to the Wildcats in his sight only serving to confuse them more.

“Good morning, Wildcats.”

He calls, moving over to stand next to Troy who smiles brightly down at the smaller male. Ryan snickers under his breath when he hears the older boy still humming their song under his breath, having only given Troy the music sheet last night as he was preparing to go home. Though he is pleased to see Troy looking so excited about their approaching performance.

“Yo, Evans. DO you know what’s up with Troy?”

Ryan turns to look at Zeke, the tall boy flipping an omelette in his frying pan as he stares at Troy, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, looking as if he were trying to figure out a rather complicated puzzle. Turning to look back at Troy, Ryan allows his eyes to trail slowly up and down the boy’s body before shaking his head, facing Zeke again.

“I don’t see anything wrong with Troy, why has something happened?”

Troy snorts quietly making Ryan to look at him from the corner of his eyes, his lips twitching into a smirk before his expression turns concerned. After much discussion last night, they had both decided to act as friendly as possible with the Wildcats, not telling them about the sudden switch in partners for the talent show. For the main reason of keeping their newly established, budding relationship a secret for as long as possible. For two, they want to see the looks on their faces when they realise not only the two of the performing together but singing a love song with each other. It is sure to be a memorable night.

“Hey Kels?”

Troy shouts out of nowhere, once he is drying up his plate. The girl looks up from her sheets of music her eyes holding a silent question as she raises a single eyebrow at Troy.

“How are the preparations going for the staff performance? I heard from a little bird that the song is going to be awesome?”

He states happily, chuckling at the pale blush painted across Ryan’s cheeks at being called a small bird, Ryan huffs lightly and nudges Troy with his shoulder both chuckling into their hands as they ignore the shocked looks from around the room at their interactions.

“It’s going really well; the song is all finished, and I am hoping to get some rehearsal time in this afternoon, so I can give everyone their parts. We need to work on the dances and such, but it should be good when it is all put together. How is yours going?”

Troy beams at her, knowing that she was the one who helped Ryan work on the song for them to sing together, though she didn’t expect them to be able to practice and perform it so soon, let alone at all what with Troy being with Gabriella before and not showing much interest in Ryan.

“It is going great; the dance lessons are definitely interesting, and I have pretty much all the lyrics pat down. My partner is helping me a lot with understanding the kind of stage presence I am going to need for this particular song and our outfits are chosen.”

“That’s good to hear, I hope you have fun and enjoy yourself.”

“Oh, I will.”

It at this point that their conversation is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Taylor makes her way across the room her eyes narrowed as she stares hard at the interaction between Troy and Kelsi. She sends a subtle wink towards Chad who nods his head with a grin, both Ryan and Troy catching the interaction and instantly being put on guard. Knowing that the two had something planned for the, this morning.

Troy can feel his muscles tensing up as he watches the girl’s progression, shifting ever so slightly so that he is standing protectively in front of Ryan who glances between his boyfriend and Taylor with concern.

“Hey Troy. – she begins – I was wondering… why don’t you ditch Sharpey and come back to performing with us, I am sure you would have more fun with your friends.”

She almost demands, leaning casually against the counter in front of him, as Jason, Zeke, Chad and Martha all join her, their arms crossing in front of their chests trying to look intimidating, even with the easy smile on their faces.

Troy shifts his weight again, feeling the tension bleed out of his form when he feels Ryan’s nimble fingers slipping under his shirt, brushing against his lower back in a comforting manner, before they curl into the material of his shirt. Silently supporting him as he faces the ever existent expecting gazes of his past friends. He tucks his hands into the pockets of his cargo trousers, looking over his shoulder quickly at Ryan, he offers a sly wink before facing the others.

“You know what Taylor, that sounds like a really nice idea.”

He begins, trying hard to repress his smirk as he watches the self-satisfied smile making its way to her face.

“But I am going to have to decline. I don’t know why you would think I would find it fun to perform with the group of people who have ignored me, blamed me for everything which has gone wrong this summer, for Gabriella leaving and breaking up with me, for my promotion. Who have shunned me for trying to secure a better future for myself. As far as I am concerned you haven’t been my friends since I was blackmailed into performing with Sharpey.”

Kelsi allows herself to smirk in satisfaction at the slight dressing down her fellow classmates are receiving from Troy, herself always silently supporting the older teen which he knows and appreciated. She gives a firm nod to Troy and Ryan showing her continuing support for the couple before she exits the kitchen to set up the piano in the dining room.

Troy cocks his hip to the side, making himself comfortable as he leans against the sink as Ryan jumps up to sit on the counter top beside him, hand still brushing against his lower back, their position obscuring the action from view. They both stare down at the gobsmacked expressions on their ex-friends and teammates faces. A wicked sense of satisfaction curling deep in their chests as it seems to finally dawn on the group just what they had done to one of their own through these past summer weeks.

Chad looks over at Troy sadly, his brother and best friend wouldn’t even look at him now, and he feels terrible, allowing his jealousy and anger to get the better of him.

“Look, Troy, Mate. I am sorry for everything that I have said and done to you this summer, I really am. I shouldn’t have tried to get in the way of your scholarship, I was just jealous that you were getting the opportunity to play with the RedHawks. Can you forgive me?”

Troy flicks his gaze to Chad fleetingly, his blue eyes void of their usual cheer as he stares into the other guilt-ridden brown orbs. He sighs deeply, dragging a hand through his hair in thought.

“I really don’t know, Chad. You were the one person who is always supposed to have my back no matter what, you are the one who is supposed to trust me and believe in me, but you didn’t. At the first sign of trouble, the first sign that I was not conforming to everyone’s expectations of me you turned your back on me, you mistrusted me, didn’t believe me. You never even gave me a chance to explain my side of things to you. Not for the baseball game, not for the two-on-two and not for when Gabriella broke up with me. You blamed everything on me, you all did, without so much as a second thought. Without the entire story.”

He sweeps his tired gaze around the room, leaning further back into the counter top, pressing Ryan’s hand closer, the warm fingers massaging the muscles in his lower back soothingly as he sighs once more. The two watch as each and every person shifts their gaze away from his own, their features guilty as they all start to shift self-consciously under his steely gaze. He takes a deep calming breath when Ryan’s fingers brush above the waistline of his trousers.

It is Taylor who breaks the mounting silence first, her eyes sorrowful and confused.

“But Gabriella told me that you would deliberately miss all of your dates, you would stand her up if you weren’t turning up over an hour late. She said you wouldn’t even talk to her in the end and ignored her whenever she tried to talk to you.”

She mumbles quietly, voice rising in frustration at not being able to grasp and understand the situation in front of herself.

“The only time I turned up an hour late was when I had dinner with the Evans’ and the RedHawks from U of A, I tried multiple times to leave early, to excuse myself from the table but they were relentless, never letting me get a word in edgewise. No matter that Sharpey was hanging off my arm like a bleeding leech.”

Ryan nods his head solemnly, his stomach twisting with jealousy as he remembers the way his sister had flirted with Troy all night, had tried to gain his attention throughout the whole meal, the thought of Troy returning her flirts, giving her the attention, she craved makes him feel sick. He feels his lips quirk into a small vindictive smile as he recalls Troy’s continuous disregards of her advances.

“I missed the lunch date we planned because I was at the gym on the University of Albuquerque campus and it took me too long to drive back from the game, I tried to tell them that I had to get back because I had plans but they kept running new games and playing it back. Did she tell you how I would send her a paragraph long message explaining myself and apologising for my lateness every time it happened? Did she tell you how I would send her gifts and flowers as an apology every day? Did she tell you how I found her behind the pools waterfall with Havier, the lifeguard?”

Troy asks, his voice angry and disappointed at their shocked expressions, clearly, they were just realising how much of the story they were missing and didn’t have the decency to ask about. Chad is looking horrified, his mind linking together all the evidence he is being given as he swipes his hand down his face.

Taylor is looking angry, but Troy knows that she isn’t mad at himself, he suspects that Gabriella is going to be receiving a phone call at the end of the girl’s shift.

“You want to know the worse of it? It wasn’t _how_ quickly you turned your backs on me, not even half of the stuff you said or even did to me. It is the fact that you have the _audacity_ to stand in front of me and expect me to forgive you instantly after you spew a half-assed apology. You expect me to fall straight back into the role you all expect me to be. But that’s not me anymore guys, you were right when you told me that I have changed. I have spent the past few days thinking on my future and where I want it to go, finally I have decided that I am going to quit the basketball team. I am going to spend more time with the people who care about me, working on my acting, singing, and dancing because _that_ is what I want to do.”

Troy stands to his full height, leaving his friends and teammates to stare at him with a multitude of expression on their face, ranging from horror to shock, guilt to realisation. Head held high, he walks out of the kitchen without a backwards glance, leaving his old friends behind as he makes his way through the halls of Lava Springs.

He slows down his strides when he feels a small soft hand slipping into his own, fingers interlocking his face softening as he gazes down into the concerned face of his boyfriend, pausing long enough to press a soft, loving kiss to the other’s warm lips. Pulling a happy sigh from Ryan.

The couple continue to walk through the corridors, towards one of the many practice rooms, Fulton having informed them both that they had the morning off in order to work on their routine and to perfect their performance. The talent show coming up in the next week. He had made sure to assure them that Sharpey is quite happy with her partner, not being informed as to who ‘stole’ Troy from her. Well not being told that he is still planning to perform at all, so they can be left alone.

-

Today is the day.

After spending hours upon hours rehearsing and perfecting their routine, it is finally the big day they were both equally excited for and dreading.

Troy is standing backstage, continuously brushing invisible creases out of his outfit wringing his hands into the fabric before sighing and dragging a hand through his hair, only to repeat the process again. Butterflies flutter in his stomach as he hears the beginning of Sharpey’s number her strong, soprano voice filling the field as she sings out the newest version of ‘Music in Me’ with one of the Performing Arts students from U of A.

“Hey.”

Jumping in surprise, Troy spins around to find Ryan leaning against the door to his dressing room arms folded across his chest, an easy going smile on his lips as his eyes drag down the length of Troy’s body. Taking in the visage in front of himself, loving the way the pure white suit contrasts with the sun-tanned skin and how the pale blue dress shirt brings out the colour of Troy’s eyes making them even more mesmerising.

“Hey Ry.”

Ryan pushes himself off the door frame, his hands falling limply at his sides as he slowly makes his way across the room, fingers interlocking with his boyfriend’s as he stops a few inches in front of the taller boy. He gives the appendixes a quick reassuring squeeze, eyes sparkling with happiness when Troy places a sweet kiss to his head.

“How are you feeling?”

“Nervous, excited, terrified…”

Troy grumbles pulling a quiet laugh from Ryan, the sound spreading a warmth through Troy’s chest as he watches the corners of Ryan’s eyes crinkles, his cheeks flushing.

“You are going to be perfect out there Troy. As soon as we start you will forget about everything else.”

“I know and its all because of you, Ry. Your song, your choreography, your ideas and the guts you had to finally take something for yourself, to showcase what you are capable of to everyone who has ever doubted you.”

Ryan blushes, blood rushing to his cheeks as he looks down at their conjoined hands suddenly feeling shy at seeing such a heavy, adoring gaze being directed towards himself. He feels himself being pulled closer to the heated body in front of himself, his arms automatically shifting, fingertips dragging across Troy’s chest before they rest behind his head. He feels arms slipping around his waist, tilting his face up in acceptance.

He sighs happily when soft, dry lips press gently to his own, caressing along his mouth with slow, practiced ease as he all but melts into the embrace, arms tightening around his waist. Ryan, in response, tightens his own arms around Troy’s neck, pulling himself closer to the firm chest feeling their bodies being separated by the thin layer of clothing exciting him. He gasps breathlessly when he feels something warm and wet brushing against the seem of his lips begging for entrance which he gladly gives.

Troy’s tongue brushes lovingly against Ryan’s enticing the muscle into an intimate dance known only to the two of them. Their breathing picks up speed as Troy’s hands begin to lightly caress the heated skin beneath Ryan’s shirt, finger tips gently massaging the dimples he knows to be there in his partner’s lower back.

They pull back, foreheads pressing against each other as their eyes remain close, neither one having any clue as to when they slipped closed. The two stand there, in their close embrace panting lightly, their bodies burning with desire which is slowly increasing as the seconds tick past. Ryan shifts his stance slightly, his face moving so it is tucked into the junction of Troy’s neck and shoulder breathing in the scent of Troy he has quickly become accustomed to.

The two only move apart when the director of the show comes in, clearing his throat he gains the couples attention, his smile warm and accepting as he looks between them before glancing down at his clipboard.

“Mr Bolton, Mr Evans. You are on in a minute.”

“Thank you, Xavier. We will be out in just a moment.”

Nodding in understanding, Xavier leaves the couple alone once more.

Ryan looks back up into Troy’s ocean-blue eyes, his smile stretching as he reaches up to place a sweet chaste kiss to the other teen’s lips before reluctantly untangling himself from his boyfriend. He smoothes out his outfit, watching as Troy quickly follows suit making themselves presentable once again.

“Alright, it’s showtime.”

Troy laughs, his feet shuffling nervously as he gazes towards the curtains, the sounds of vigorous applause drifting through signalling that Sharpey and her co-star had just finished their performance. He takes a deep breath trying to sooth his hay-wiring nerves.

“You are going to be great, Troy. Just take a deep breath and relax, you can do this, and I will be right on stage next to you the entire time.”

Ryan whispers, squeezing Troy’s hand once more before he flitters off, going to his place, hidden amongst the crowd waiting for his cue to reveal himself. Troy watches him go, his nerves quickly turning into excitement when Ryan turns his head to wink at him before he disappears from sight.

Troy, taking another deep breath, walks towards the side of the stage, happy to see Kelsi already sitting behind the piano, her face relaxed and open as he smiles at him, gesturing for him to stand in front of the instrument as his name is introduced. His eyes travel around the room, taking in the table where his parents are sitting with the Evans’, the representatives from the University of Albuquerque sitting just off to their left. He spots the Wildcats all standing to the back of the hall, their expressions confused as to why he was not performing with Sharpey. Spotting the blonde diva, Troy holds back a wince at her murderous glare, not having realised that he was still planning to perform.

Clearing his throat, Troy gives an almost unnoticeable nod towards Kelsi who instantly begins to play the first notes of his and Ryan’s song.

_Once in a lifetime_

_Means there’s no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can._

His voice, soft yet strong, travels around the room, confidence growing with each word, each beat of the song when a familiar and enticing tenor-alto voice drifts through, answering his words with some of their own.

**Make it last forever**

**And never give it back**

**It’s our turn, and I’m loving where we’re at.**

Smiling widely, Troy watches in wonderment as Ryan makes his way through the crowd, easily navigating through the cluster of tables as he walks towards his boyfriend, eyes sparkling with joy as they gaze at each other. Their voices mixing perfectly with the next line.

**_Because this moment’s really all we have._ **

The couple stare into each other’s eyes, their focus on nothing but each other as Troy pushes himself away from the piano, his feet drawing him slowly towards the edge of the stage as Ryan continues to walk towards him, his voice gaining strength.

**Every day, of our lives**

**Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

**Gotta run, _while we’re young_**

**_And keep the faith._ **

Troy watches mesmerised as Ryan receives a pat on the back when he walks past his father’s table his feet drawing him that much closer to Troy. The two being so engrossed in each other don’t notice the shocked looks of the junior staff members, their muttered questioning going unheard by the couple. They don’t see the furious glare coming from Sharpey as she crosses her arms over her chest, stomping her foot childishly.

**Every day, _from right now_**

**_Gonna use our voices to scream outloud_ **

**Take my hand**

_Together we will celebrate (_ **Celebrate** _)_

**_Oh, Every day._ **

Troy holds his hand out as Ryan finally makes it to the edge of the stage, helping the younger teen to climb the stairs and join him. They stand their together, side by side, hands intertwined as they gaze out at the crowd, their hearts beating with adrenaline as they register the looks they are receiving from their school mates.

**They say that you should follow**

_And chase down what you dream_

**But if you get lost and lose yourself**

_What does that even mean?_

Ryan wants to laugh when Troy turns in the spot, his hand bringing one side of his blazer out flicking it sassily as he smirks at Ryan. They travel around the stage, their steps, and movements all elegant and light as they lose themselves in the moment, just like they had allowed themselves to do whilst rehearsing.

**Oh, no matter where we’re going**

_Ooh yeah, it starts from where we are_

**There’s more to life** _when we listen to our hearts_

_And because of you, I’ve got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

Troy slides up behind Ryan, his arm wrapping around the other teen’s thin waist pulling him close to his chest as he sways them back and forth, their eyes closing as they absorb the heat and love they feel radiating from their partner.

_Every day of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gotta run, while we’re young_

_And keep the faith_

**Oh, _every day,_** _from right now_

**_Gonna use our voices to scream out loud_ **

**_Take my hand;_ **

**Together _we Will celebrate_**

The pair can vaguely hear the sounds of loud cheering coming from the back of the room as Troy leans down to kiss Ryan on the cheek before spinning his boyfriend out and back into his arms making sure to keep his hand intertwined with the smaller’s. Moving across the stage the two stand on either side of Kelsi, who is now standing up, fingers flying across the keys as the two boy’s wrap their joined hands around her shoulders.

**Oh, every day**

_We’re taking it back_

_We’re doing it here together!_

**It’d better like that**

**And stronger now than ever!**

_We’re not gonna lose_

**_Cause we get to choose_ **

**_That’s how it’s gonna be._ **

The music calms down, the tempo slowing as they make their way back to the middle of the stage, Troy wrapping his arm around Ryan’s waist turning the younger teen around so that they are facing each other. Ryan’s free hand being wrapped around Troy’s neck, fingers curling into the short hairs at the base.

_Every day of our lives_

**Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

_Gotta run while we’re young_

**_And keep the faith_ **

**_Keep the faith!_ **

**_Every day of our lives_ **

**_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight <_ **

**_Gonna run while we're young_ **

**_And keep the faith_ **

**_Every day from right now_ **

**_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_ **

**_Take my hand;_ **

**_Together we will celebrate_ **

**_Everyday!_ **

The song fades to a halt, their voices drifting off as they stare into each other’s eyes, the stunned silence something that doesn’t register. They lean closer together, their lips a hair breadth apart until they finally draw forward, their lips meeting in a soft tender kiss.

Cheering erupts from the stunned crowd, drawing the couple apart with a laugh. Ryan turns to see his mother and father both on their feet clapping loudly, his father whistling his approval for his performance making him beam brightly, curling one arm around Troy’s waist, his other resting on his firm chest.

Troy glances over at his own parents, seeing them clapping just as wildly as the Evans couple he blushes lightly, his lips pulling into a wide grin as he tugs Ryan closer to his side, his arm wrapping around the smaller boy’s shoulder as he places a loving kiss to his head.

Mr Fulton comes on stage then, his face relaxed for the first time this summer as he carries with him, the bright pink and gold starred trophy, Sharpey and the rest of the acts following him as they all gather onto the stage. They patiently, or not so patiently in Sharpey’s case, for the judges to vote for their favourite act before Mr Fulton clears his throat.

Opening up the envelop he smiles brightly, his mouth opening as Sharpey, with a smug smile on her face, takes a step forward.

“And this year’s winners are… … … Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans!”

Ryan and Troy startle, not having expected to actually beat out Sharpey, who stomps her foot her voice coming out in an angry grunt as she storms off stage. They look at each other in astonishment before stumbling forward, still wrapped in each other’s arms as they stand next to the clubs’ manager, smiles so wide that their cheeks begin to hurt. The cheering which erupts almost deafens the two as Troy gestures for Ryan to take the trophy.

“It is thanks to you that we were so good Ry. You put in the most effort.”

He whispers in his boyfriend’s ear, placing a soft kiss to the skin just behind causing Ryan to turn around abruptly, crashing his lips to Troy’s. Troy happily reciprocates and draws the smaller boy into his chest, their lips massaging and moving against each other’s as they express just how happy they are in that moment.

Their families come up to the pair, breaking them up so they can congratulate them on both their win and their newly founded relationship. Happy for their boys’. The Wildcats also begin to make their way up the aisles, their faces excited for their ex-teammate as they each shout out their congratulations, giving the two boy’s hugs as they are passed around the group.

Knowing that, even though they might not ever be fully forgiven, that things might not go back to the way things had always been, everything was going to work out fine from now on and they would each spend their time doing what


End file.
